Two Worlds Connected
by IRose Beaudelaire
Summary: After Apparation accident, Harry, Ron, and Hermione end up in the Keeper of The Lost Cities universe where they meet the gang and find out how the two worlds are connected. KOTLC and Harry Potter crossover!


*** Hello! It's XxxStoryteller4lifexxX! This is my first crossover fanfic and fanfic in general, really, so it might be crappy and might have a few typos. So, please make sure you tell me all the flaws of my writing, so I can develop and grow as a writer and make much better stories to share for you all. This fanfiction is based on my two favorite book series of all time: Keeper of The Lost Cities and Harry Potter, which I don't, unfortunately own. They belong to Shannon Messenger and J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot.***

**Thank you for reading,**

**XxxStoryteller4lifexxX **

"...Apparation is the most fastest and and most dangerous method of transportation for wizards or witches." Professor Wilkie Trycross paused and looked around the Great Hall, where the sixth-year students stood watching him intently, clinging on each word. "One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation. Now, for those, who have passed your exams and successfully received your Apparation licences, please use your new ability wisely."

"Can you believe it took me only three tried to get the license?" Ron Weasley asked glowing with complete pride.

"Yeah." Harry whispered back, as Professor Tycross continued his speech, droning on about the key factors on Apparation. "Two tries and half an eyebrow."

"You have to let me side-long Apparate you somewhere, till you get your own." Ron said, excitedly. "You can't wait that long, Apparation is brilliant!"

"No way." Harry replied, as Professor Trycross finished his speech and the students were dismissed to their dorms, the Hall erupting into loud chatters. "I still think that you passing your exam was a lucky try. What if we Apparate, and I end up coming in some tiny pieces?" Before Ron could reply, Hermione ran over, beaming.

"I passed!" Hermione cried.

"We were sort of expecting that, Hermione." Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "And so did I. Harry and me were planning to Apparate somewhere." He turned to Harry. "How about we head to Diagon Alley. We can go visit Fred and George at their shop, and get some of those new stuff. I heard they got loads of packages last week."

"And the catch is you want me to side-along Apparate there with you," Harry said, as the three of them left Hogwarts grounds. It was snowing, and flakes landed gently on the ground where a thick white blanket covered the entire area. "No ways. Let's grab some butterbeer at Hogsmeade?"

"Sure, but I could buy you butterbeer anytime you want, for a whole week if we Apparate to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked, as they walked down the cobblestone path to Hogsmeade. "Please. It's gonna be a blast."

"Fine. I'll go." Harry looked at Hermione. "Meet you there-"

"Nah, you can all side-along Apparate with me there." Ron said, holding out his arms. "I need the practice, anyways."

"Er, okay." Hermione replied, taking Ron's hand. "But try not to blast us into smithereens, please." And with that, Harry took Ron's other hand and soon with a tingling feeling of Apparation they appeared beside a glassy river lined with tall trees. The three of them stayed silent for a moment before Ron asked a question that made everyone roll their eyes.

"This isn't Diagon Alley, right?"

"Obviously, Ron." Hermione said. "I wonder where we could be. Definitely not at Hogwarts."

"What's with the robes?" A voice cut through the air and the three of them whipped around.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, studying them.

"I'm Keefe, and this Fitz." The boy with the disheveled blonde hair nodded to the tall dark-haired guy next to him, both staring back at the three of them shrewdly. "You didn't answer my question." Keefe asked, pointing to their Gryffindor robes.

"School uniform," replied Harry.

"Uniform?" asked Fitz. "I've never seen you three around at Foxfire."

"Foxfire? Like the fungus?" asked Ron.

"They probably go to Exillium." Keefe said, looking at them with a sympathetic look.

"What's Exillium?" asked Hermione.

"Then where do you guys go to?" Fitz asked, looking at them suspiciously. He rubbed his temples then turned to Keefe, abruptly. "Do you know what they're feeling?" He asked, looking slightly nervous.

"No." Keefe looked at the three of them, and suddenly cried, "You're humans!"

"Of course, we are." Ron said. "Aren't you?"

"I need to call my dad, now." Fitz pulled out a thin crystal square and shouted, "Show me Alden."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a startled look as a blurry man appeared, who apparently was Fitz's father, with dark hair and the same unsettling teal eyes.

"Fitz. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No. We have humans here." Fitz replied, quickly glancing at the three of them.

"Humans?" Fitz's father cried. "Okay. Bring them to Everglen and we'll sort this out. Just don't lose them." And with that, the man disappeared.

"Okay, if you three would follow me." He led them down a path and walked passed people, who shot them curious looks of their strange attire.

"So." Ron said. "I don't think we introduced ourselves very well. I'm Ron Weasley." He held out a hand, and Fitz, warily, shook it. "This is Hermione Granger. And Harry Potter. Y'know, the Boy Who Lived."

Fitz and Keefe exchanged weird glances. ''The Boy Who Lived?" Keefe asked. "Odd title." He looked down at the wands in their hands. "What's up with those sticks?" He asked, curiously.

"Er-wands?" Harry replied, holding up his.

"Wands? What are you guys?" Keefe asked.

"Wizards." Ron said, proudly, raising his wand.

"And witches." Hermione added.

"What's a wizard and a witch?" Fitz asked.

"Whoa." Ron looked at Keefe and Fitz with a look of pity. "You mates, have loads to learn don't you?"

"You still haven't explained what a wizard is." Keefe said.

"And you still haven't explained what this is all about, mate." Ron answered. "Where are we going, anyways? Everglen?"

"Can't tell you- classified." Fitz replied simply, still gazing at them. "You guys are humans, you shouldn't even know this place exist in the first place. How did you get here?" He asked.

"Why should we tell you? It's classified." Ron said, rolled his eyes.

"We Apparated here." Hermione explained. "Y'know, translocation, teleportation." But Keefe and Fitz just looked at her with blank expressions. "Never mind."

"Okay," Fitz said. "Take my hand, and make sure you think about nothing but my hand, kay?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other skeptically. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking down at his hand.

Fitz sighed and ran a hand through his wavy, dark hair before holding up a pathfinder which cast a ray of light on his hand. "Light leaping. We're going to take a ride on a beam of light."

"That's impossible." Hermione scoffed.

"How so?" Fitz asked. It sounded as if he had to explain this before.

"You need infinite energy to have light travel, its based on the theory of relativity." Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You're definitely humans. Stubborn and all." Keefe said. "Why can't you just listen? I suggest you listen to us elves on this one."

"Elves?" Ron asked. "My goodness. You two look nothing like those house elves and I really don't find it that funny-"

"We don't either, _mate_," Keefe mocked, "Now. Could we please get out of here?" He turned to Fitz. "We should share some concentration, cause I don't think I can do three people on my own."

"I'll try." Fitz faced Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You two, can come with me." He nodded towards Harry and Hermione and held out his hands. "And you, Keefe, hopefully could deal with the red-head."

"Hey-"

Fitz took Harry and Hermione's hands and Keefe, who seemed quite unhappy, grabbed Ron's hand. Harry closed his eyes and soon felt a warm feather sensation, as if someone turned on a hair dryer and sent the feathers scattering everywhere.

"Here we are, Everglen."

***Ah! Done with chapter one! Wow, that wasn't hard as I thought, really! Chapter 2 will be updated soon!***


End file.
